Universe
by eddieknives
Summary: Knives' life is turned upside down after the final confrontaion between him and his brother. What happneds when he is thrown into another universe? An universe where everything is the oposite of what he is used to?!! How will Knives react when he sees the
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hello again! I am here with yet another story about everyone's favorite homicidal maniac...KNIVES!!!! 

Knives:: Where are you going with this?

Andy:: We are going to another universe! 

Knives:: ?!

Andy:: The....alternate universe!

Knives:: ????!!!!!

Eddie:: Did you ever wonder what would happen is you didn't do something, or you did something a different way? Knives DID!

Knives:: er.... actually....I -

Andy:: Lets find out! Hmmm.....Knives....let say YOU WERE A GOOD LITTLE BOY WHO LOVED REM!!!

Knives:: WHAT????? GOOD? LITTLE?

Eddie:: Aha! She doesn't own anything, except me....

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Knives stared up at his brother in pain and shock, " V-" It was just so hard to speak...to move. Blinking into the sun, Knives stared up at his twin, who threw his red coat into the wind. " Rem...I will continue to believe in you, but from now on, I will look to my own words for advice."

Knives tried his hardest to move away...he didn't want or need his brother right now. Vash had shot him, in both legs and arms, after it seemed like he had given up. Knives was certain that this was the end for Vash, that he was going to shoot him and that would be it, but his brother made un unexpected comeback, using the priest's cross to win back his glory. "Damn him..." Knives muttered himself as the spiky haired plant walked over to him. Forcing a smile to his injured brother, Vash gently picked him up and rested him per his shoulder. In a blaze of heat and exhaustion, the wheat haired plant lost all consciousness.

  


~*~*~***

  


From the town entrance, a tall man could be seen carrying a heavy load, walking away from the horizon. As the man neared the town, he became recognized as having blonde spiky hair and wearing black body armor. The load he was carrying was actually another man, badly wounded and similar in looks. He was covered in make shift bandages, obviously being shot a number of times. 

"Meryl!" Millie yelled, running down the towns main street, " Meryl come quick! Its Vash! I think he has come back!"

A small raven haired woman's head popped out of the front door of the small home. 


	2. Its Longer! YAY!

Knives:: Woo! ( sighs) Thank goodness she isn't terrorizing my reputation with another one of her ludicrous stories! ( Sits down on the couch as he hears the keyboard clicking)

Eddie:: He nee nee! You spoke to soon! (Sits next to Andy who is typing the next chapter)

Andy:: Must....make....chapters.....LONGER!!!! 

Eddie:: OKAY! LETS DO IT!! 

Knives:: (takes out a little book) hmm...( Opens it and starts to write) Day 103, my life has ended at about...(looks at watch) 4:30, by my daughter and a puny human...

Andy:: AHEM!

Knives::....hm...take that back....4:30 and 50...51...52...seconds...NO 54 now....

Eddie:: She owns nothing except the computer she is typing on, and me! ^_~

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


He was awakened by something damp on his forehead, it was cold now....and the moisture was starting to gather on his hairline. Blinking the light out of his eyes, he slowly looked around and saw a rather small woman rinsing a rag out in a bowl of water a few feet away. Next to her, a taller woman, with light brown hair was fumbling with some bandages as his brother stood silently looking out the window. The woman with the rag turned around and stared at him for a second, not really believing that he was awake, or alive at that and staring at her with his cold ice eyes. For a moment that seemed like forever they stood staring at each other until the sound of the newly rinsed rag hit the floor, due to the woman's utter shock. " Mr. Vash?" she said, her voice

shaky, and the blond turned away from the window, followed by the other woman looking up from her bandages to see what was going on.

" Knives?" Vash said, forcing a smile, " awake already? How are you feeling?"

" Damned fine...." he answered sneering at the smaller woman who just stood in utter shock. 

" Well, let me introduce you all then..." Vash smiled, chuckling a bit, " This is Meryl." He motioned to the small woman, who blinked her grey eyes when she heard her name. She was short, and had raven hair that was put into a pixie cut. " This is Millie," Vash motioned to the other woman, who was much taller, and had long brown hair, and clear blue eyes. " Well hello there Mr. Knives!" she chimed, trying her hardest to break the murderous silence. 

Knives produced another sneer at being addressed by the woman, who obviously didn't know who he was. He opened his mouth to say something...anything rude enought to hurt their precious feeling, when a sharp pain shot through his leg and up his arm and shoulder. 

" Knives?" Vash said, walking over to the bedside. " Are you okay? Do you need some water....or something?"

The ice eyed plant gritted his teeth in an attempt to hide his pain from the eyes of the three people around him. 

" Mr.Knives?" Millie asked picking up the dropped rag, "Please tell us if you need some help."

Knives snorted and shifted his eyes, " I...Don't...need help from anything as low as YOU!"

Millie calmly ignored the comment and placed the rag back in the bowl. 

As quickly as everything started, swirls of colors and pain blurred his thoughts. Reluctantly he slipped into unconsciousness, he bother and his "friends," slipping out of vision. 

  


~~~~~

  


It was as though his life was flashing before his eyes, memories of his early childhood and so on. Everything was happening right before him, he was watching himself as a child with his brother...on the Seeds Ship. Growing up on this hostile sand ball of a planet, EVERYTHING! It was so real, so vivid, he could even feel the pain, hear the yells, and the voices of everyone around him. But....why? Why was he seeing this all, feeling it, remembering it?

Then, it started to blur, the memories were not so vivid, and came in a rush of color and emotion. Random pictures, faces and places flashed before his eyes, reminding him of the cruel pain of reality. 

It was as though his mind was searching for something, a certain memory, time or place...a horrible memory, one he wanted to remember and yet forget all the same. That memory played over and over like a horror movie, until every detail was perfect. 

" MURDER! YOU'RE WHOLE LIFE WAS A LIE! YOU KILLED REM! THE CREW! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" 

Why? Why was *this* playing before him? Was it the only time he REALLY saw true anger and sadness in his brother's eyes? Was he trying to tell himself something, but missing the point? *What* was it? 

Then, it stopped. It was like his mind was rewinding, playing all the memories at a quick speed as it returned to the very beginning, the very start of all he knew. Except, something was different this time, something was missing, like a forgotten memory, an important memory lost or changed....somehow. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy:: YAWN!!! We need some action! ACTION! You know? Lights! 

Knives:: ( in the back) Did you kill me yet? 

Andy and Eddie::...................................(sweatdrop)

Eddie:: We promise that we have action planned! STAY TUNED! 


End file.
